Attraction
by Duhhitskatieox
Summary: My second Story. So good. Troypay- ALL THE WAY!, chadpay also. That's all i can say.
1. Trailer

**Sharpay Evans is a simple girl,**

_Flashes to a blond haired girl in jeans _

**who has a ton of friends,**

_Flashes to Sharpay laughing with "the gang"_

**the perfect family,**

_Flashes to Sharpay and Ryan _

"_Shar, you're the best sister anyone could have."_

_Flashes to Sharpay and her parents after a show_

"_Great show, Ry. Great Show, Sharpay."_

**and an adorable boyfriend, who would do anything for her.**

_Flashes to Sharpay & Chad at school_

"_You look beautiful today, did you dress up just for me?"_

"_What makes you think it's for you?" she said playfully_

"_Don't even joke about that. I… I couldn't take another guy's lips on yours."_

"_Neither could I."_

_Flashes to Sharpay and Chad kissing_

**BUT… what happens when her past comes back.**

_Flashes to Sharpay & Troy_

"_Troy, What are you doing here?"_

"_I missed you."_

**Friendship**

_Flashes to Ryan, Chad, & Sharpay at the baseball field_

_Shows Sharpay & Chad holding hands, fingers entwined._

"_Great game, guys. I can't believe you won, 15-0."_

"_It's only because we had our good luck charm there." he kisses her_

"_UGH! Get a room you two." they pull away, laughing._

_Flashes to Gabriella and Sharpay laughing & talking_

"_So how are you and Chad doing?"_

"_We're as perfect as perfect can be. And you and my brother?"_

**Love**

_Flashes to Sharpay & Chad _

"_Sharpie, I have something to tell you…"_

"_What's wrong, Chad?"_

"_Nothing, baby. It's just…. I love you, Sharpie."_

"_I love you too, Chad." _

_Flashes to Troy and Sharpay_

"_Pay, I love you with all my heart"_

"_Troy… I… love you too"_

_Flashes to Gabriella and Ryan_

"_Gabby, I like you a lot, actually I love you."_

"_I love you too, RyRy."_

**Jealousy **

_Flashes to Sharpay and Troy_

"_Troy, I really should get back to Chad."_

"_Pay, why are you with him? You should be with me."_

_Flashes to Troy and Sharpay kissing_

**And Drama**

_Flashes to Troy and Chad_

"_Chad, How could you do this to me? You were my best friend & you hook-up with my girl."_

"_I didn't do anything. You left her."_

_**All this in **__**Attraction**_

"_Hey Pay."_


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

Okay so sorry i haven't updated lately. i've been busy with school and stuff. here is the very first chapter of Attraction!

* * *

**Attraction**

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor**

**Last time:**_**  
**_

"_Pay Pay, I have something to tell you." _

"_What is it, Troy?"_

"_I…I Love you, Pay." _

"_Troy, I love you too."_

"_You do?" She nods. "I'm so happy you said that, Pay. I've loved you since I first met you." She smiles. _

"_Me too, Troysie."_

"_Pay, I have something else, I need to tell you too. It's really important."_

_Suddenly nervous, she says, "What is it Troy? What's wrong?"_

"_Pay, remember that I love you." She nods. "Well, over winter break, you know how I was out at Snowy Slopes Resort, well I sorta met this girl, Sarah, there. She and I kinda hooked up while there." _

_She becomes quiet and looks down to the floor._

"_Pay, I never meant to hurt you, but now she's pregnant and well I… I gotta go." He leaves, leaving her there by herself in the dark, slowly beginning to cry._

_---_

Sharpay shoots up from the bed with tear stained cheeks, and looks over to her left, to find her boyfriend Chad next to her, sleeping soundly. Sharpay silently gets out of the bed and tiptoes her way over to Chad's bathroom, carefully closing the door. After flipping the lights on, Sharpay walks over to the mirrored sink, taking deep breaths before finally looking at herself.

"_Get a hold of yourself, Sharpay. It was only a dream." _Sharpay thought, while splashing water on her face to clear her head and clean her tear & mascara stained cheeks. _"God why do I keep having this dream, it's been two years since I last saw him. And my life has only gotten better." _She hears Chad moving and mumbling in the bed, and decides to go back out after looking herself over one last time. Laying back down, Chad turns and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Chad, honey, what are you doing up this late?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had an unpleasant dream."

"Again?" She nods. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's just go back to sleep, we have our first day of Senior year tomorrow." She snuggles up to him and kisses him. He kisses back, stroking her hair. Sharpay pulls away, placing her head into his chest. They soon fall asleep.

_---_

At 7:30 am, Sharpay is dressed in a pink miniskirt, a white and pink jacket, and hot pink boots at her locker getting ready for her first class, when Ryan, her twin brother, walks up to her.

"Hey Shar, where were you this morning? You were supposed to be my ride."

"Sorry Ry, I was with Chad last night, and then I wanted to get to school early, so I could compose in the theatre. Sorry, I completely forgot, I was your ride."

"It's okay, Shar. I knew you probably wanted to get here early. It's no problem, I got a ride with Gabs."

"Oh that's good…" She notices Chad walking towards them, and smiles.

"Shar? Sharpay? Ugh! That can only mean Chad's on his way over. I'll talk to you later sis." Ryan leaves as Chad comes and leans against the lockers.

"Hey honey, How are you this morning?"

"Good, though I missed you this morning when I woke up." he smiles at her.

" Aww. I missed you too, but you know what would happen if one of your parents walked in. They'd never let me come back to your house"

"True. By the way_, _You look beautiful today, did you dress up just for me?"

"What makes you think it's for you?" she said playfully

"Sharpie, don't even joke about that. I…I couldn't take you with another guy."

"Neither could I." She smiles at him, and they kiss before the bell rings.

"See ya in homeroom" he said before walking off to homeroom.

"Tootles." She grabs the rest of her books and walks off to her homeroom.

Sharpay walks into homeroom 5 minutes late. "Sorry, Ms. Darbus. I had a little mishap this morning."

"It's okay, Ms. Evans, please take a seat." Sharpay goes over to her seat in between Chad and Ryan.

Whispering, Chad smirks, "Hmmm… I wonder why your late."

Sharpay simply smiles and turns her attention to Ms. Darbus, talking about how cell phones are not appropriate for use during school.

Suddenly, while Ms. Darbus is talking about cell phone use, someone walks into the classroom.

"Well, hello, nice to see you showed up for class." Everyone turned to look at the person, who walked in. Sharpay was the last one to look at the stranger who walked in. Once Sharpay, looked at the person, she noticed he was vaguely familiar. _"Who is that guy? He looks really familiar. I must know him from someone. But who could he be?" _All of a sudden, Ms. Darbus jolted her back to from her thoughts.

"Everyone, I would like to welcome back, Mr. Troy Bolton. Mr. Bolton take a seat next to Ms. Neilson, please."

As soon as Sharpay heard that name, everything clicked inside her head. _"Troy? Troy Bolton? He's back? Why? Why is he back, all of a sudden? Right when everything was going perfect. Great. This'll be a long…" _The bell shook her from her thoughts as everyone hurried out of the room off to their 1st class. As Sharpay walked out, she was alarmed to find someone outside the class waiting for her.

"Hey Pay. Long time, no see."

* * *

So How'd you like it? Please Review, i would appreciate it if u were completely honest. i can handle the truth! :) thanks for reading, it means a lot. BTW thanks to twilightobessed for being my first reviewer and thanks to xoHeavilyBroken0x for alerting this story. you two are the reason i wrote more. thanks so much!

-Kait


	3. Trouble Stirs

**sorry i havent update in a while. i have been busy and had writers block. enjoy and please review.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing, disney does.**

_Attraction_

_Chapter 2: Trouble Stirs_

Previously:

_The bell shook Sharpay from her thoughts as everyone hurried out of the room off to their 1__st__ class. As Sharpay walked out, she was alarmed to find someone outside the class waiting for her._

"_Hey Pay. Long time, no see." _

_---_

"T-Troy? W-What are you doing here?" Sharpay said shocked & nervous.

"I missed you, Pay Pay."

"Troy, I really…"

"Shhh… Pay, it's okay. I know you probably don't wanna see or talk to me after what I did. But I want you to know I still love you." Troy said while holding his finger up to her lips.

"Troy, I…" The bell rings.

"See ya later, Pay." He kisses her on the cheek, then leaves for his class.

"Yeah, whatever." Sharpay hurriedly walked to class, not looking behind her until she got to her second period.

_---_

"I am soo hungry." Ryan took 2 hamburgers, a Pepsi, a pack of fries, a parfait, and a warm cookie.

"Geez, Ry. Slow down, you're gonna gain like 50 pounds right there."

"Big deal." He paid then walked with Sharpay towards the usual table where Gabby, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason sat eating and talking.

"Hey guys, Where's Chad?" Sharpay asked, while looking around the lunchroom for her boyfriend.

"We were just about to ask you that." Kelsi stated quizzically. "He's probably, just running a little late, you know."

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, but he's never late for lunch, it's his favorite class."

Gabby suddenly joins in. "Shar, look over there!" Sharpay turns around and a huge smile forms on her face.

"Chad!" He looks over at the table and smiles at his girlfriend. After he buys his lunch, he casually walks over to their table and sits down next to Sharpay.

"Hey Babe, how's your day going?" he says as he takes a bite out of his burger.

"Um…alright, I guess." She says as she opens her salad and starts playing with it.

"So, Jason and Chad, how's basketball going?" Ryan said changing the subject.

Jason finally speaks up, "Ryan you and I both know try-outs are on Friday. Which means the season hasn't started yet."

"Oh well, I'm only human, I forget a lot of things."

Chad laughed. Everyone turned to look at him, with confusion written across their faces.

"What's so funny Chad?" Taylor asked, while staring at him with confused eyes.

"Oh nothing. I just remembered Sharpie saying something like that before. You guys act more and more like brother and sister everyday." he laughed again.

"Well I hope so. Because we actually are siblings." Sharpay giggled, as she finally took a bite of salad.

Suddenly, Tiara Gold, Sharpay's acting assistant, walks up. "Hey Sharpay. I was just coming over to bring you the script from Ms Darbus."

"Thanks Tara."

"No Prob-" Tiara spots a guy she hasn't seen before and is staring at him.

"Tara? Are you okay?" Sharpay asks concerned.

After about 2 minutes, Chad, Jason, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabby are looking at Tiara, waiting for her to respond.

"What? Oh sorry, Sharpay." Tiara said snapping back from her daze.

"It's okay Tiara. Thanks again for my script."

"As I was saying before no problem."

"You can go now, Tiara." Ryan said abruptly.

"Oh okay. OH I have a question before I go, though. If it's okay?"

"Sure Tiara. What is it?" Sharpay said turning to face Tiara.

"Well, I was just wondering who that was." Tiara points over to a guy walking into the cafeteria. Everyone at the table turned to face the guy's direction, when suddenly everyone, except Sharpay and Chad, gasps at the sight of…

"Troy." Sharpay whispered, still staring.

"Troy." Chad said through gritted teeth and stood up instantly.

"Chad, where are you going?" Sharpay asked, standing and grabbing his arm to stop him.

"I need to go talk to my old 'friend' Troy."

"Chad, I really think you should-"

"Chad, don't do something stupid. Sit back down." Gabby said angrily and still confused. Chad stood there for a moment thinking if he should go or not.

"Chad please, don't go." Sharpay said looking at him pleadingly. Chad looked at her and sat down.

"Fine, Sharpie. But just because you know I can't say no to that face." he smiled at her.

"Chady, thanks." she smiled at him, then leaned in.

"If this is my reward, I'll do it anytime." he smiled, then leaned in still smiling, closing the kiss.

_- 5 minutes earlier-_

Troy spotted Chad stand up and noticed Sharpay and the rest of the 'gang'. He walked over to the table to reunite with his old friends. When he was about 2 tables away, he stopped suddenly. _What the hell? _he thought. He saw Chad and Sharpay kissing. He hurriedly stomped over to Sharpay and Chad.

"Hey Pay. Chad."

"Hey." Sharpay said after they pulled away from her kiss with Chad.

"Troy. What are you doing back here?" Chad said, standing and grimacing.

"Pay, can I talk to you for a minute?" Troy asked, looking at Sharpay and ignoring Chad.

"Um… Troy I don't think that's a good idea." Sharpay said hesitantly.

"Why not?" He asked surprised.

"Dude, she said no." Chad stated.

"I believe I was talking to Sharpay, not you." Troy said. "So, why not, Pay?"

"It's just not a good time." Sharpay said, looking down at her tray.

Gabby notices Sharpay is uncomfortable, so she nudges Jason to tell Troy to leave.

"When is it a good time, Pay?" Troy asked, becoming furious.

"Troy, dude, I think you should go to another table." Jason said.

"Why? We're all friends, right?" Troy asked incredulously.

Everyone was quiet.

"Oh, I see. I leave for a year, and when I come back, everyone acts all stuck up and doesn't wanna be friends. Fine! Have it your way." Troy yelled, leaving the cafeteria.

"Sharpay, are you okay?" Kelsi asked, coming over to Sharpay's side.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks Kels." Sharpay said, still looking down.

Chad sat back down next to Sharpay and put one of his arms around her waist.

"Sorry about that Sharpie. I didn't want him to get that near you."

"Chady, it's okay. It's not like he's gonna hurt me." Sharpay said looking at Chad.

"That's what you think." Chad mumbled under his breath.

_---_

Sharpay walked up to her locker at the end of the day, ready to go home. _Ugh! Where's my Calculus Book? Whatever, I don't really need it. I could always use Gabby's. _Sharpay thought, while looking for her book one last time. With no luck finding it, she closed her bag and reached for her locker door. After she put her lock on, she turned on her heel to her right. Right when she turned, she came face to face with Troy.

"Ah! Troy, what are you doing here? You scared me half to death." Sharpay asked taking a step back.

Troy, who is leaning against the lockers next to hers, holds up a book. "Relax, Pay Pay, I was just bringing you, your Calculus book. You left it in the room, when you bolted out." He hands her the book.

"Oh thanks, Troy." Sharpay takes the book and puts it in her book bag.

"Pay, why won't you talk to or even look at me?" He steps closer to her. She backs away a step.

"Whenever I even get near you, you back away." He steps closer to her and she doesn't move. "That's better. But why won't you talk to or look at me?" He takes his hand and takes her chin, moves it up facing his face, and then strokes her cheek with his thumb.

"Troy, it's just too complicated, right now." Sharpay said moving her eyes downward.

"But, Pay, it doesn't have to be." He said, as she moved her eyes up to meet his. He leans in to kiss her.

"Troy…"

"Shhhhh, Pay." He kisses her and after a few seconds she pulls away.

"Troy, I can't. I have a boyfriend."


	4. Broken Hearts

_Attraction_

_Chapter 3: Broken Hearts_

**Previously:**

_He takes his hand and takes her chin, moves it up facing his face, and then strokes her cheek with his thumb._

"_Troy, it's just too complicated, right now." Sharpay said moving her eyes downward. _

"_But, Pay, it doesn't have to be." He said, as she moved her eyes up to meet his. He leans in to kiss her._

"_Troy…"_

"_Shhhhh, Pay." He kisses her and after a few seconds she pulls away. _

"_Troy, I can't. I have a boyfriend."_

_----_

"A boyfriend? WHO?!?" Troy said, stepping back away from her immediately, anger and confusion clearly evident on his face.

"Troy…" Sharpay said, trying to calm him by touching his arm lightly.

"SHARPAY, WHO THE FUCK IS YOUR 'SO-CALLED' BOYFRIEND?" he yelled again, pointing towards Sharpay and whipping her hand away in the process.

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell you when you're this upset Troy." Sharpay tried to reason with him in a slight whisper, this only made him grow even more furious.

"IS IT CHAD?" He suddenly and unexpectedly shouted throughout the halls, growing more impatient by her reluctance. This caught her off guard and she was quite shocked, so she didn't respond. He inched his way closer and pulled her face up fiercely to look at him and pushed her against the wall. "ANSWER ME, PAY! IS. IT. CHAD?" Sharpay looked into his deep ocean blue eyes and found anger, rage, lust, jealousy, and deep within them, she found hurt. She simply shook her head, feeling regret, guilt, and compassion for Troy. He yelled out in frustration and rage, when she had deliberately lied to him. He slammed her against the lockers, in pure frustration, his knuckles growing to a fervid white from clenching the sides of her shirt and skirt up to the lockers. "TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH, SHARPAY? I SAW HIM & YOU IN THE DAMN LUNCHROOM KISSING." he yelled into her face causing her to flinch.

Not wanting to upset him more she slowly nodded saying, "It's Chad. I'm so sorry Troy-" but she was interrupted by him throwing her to the ground in a mad fit.

"Save it Bitch. You're just a worthless slut, who hooks up with her boyfriend's best friend." he spat at her in pure anger. "I bet you've slept with the whole male population of East High." he scoffed. She looked up at him, eyes filled with disbelief, pain, and hurt. She couldn't believe he had said those hurtful words to her. No one had ever called her those foul words before, not even the controlling, abusive, overbearing, alcoholic prick, she called a father.

Deeply hurt she yelled, "GOD DAMMIT TROY, YOU KNOW NOTHING! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She quickly stood up and ran to her pink convertible in the school parking lot crying.

----

Once Sharpay reached her car, she fumbled for her keys trying hard to see through her tear-blurred vision. When she found the key she was so desperately looking for, she shoved it into the key hole with a fierce abruptness that shook her body. _How could Troy possibly think all those nasty things about me? Especially after what he had done to me! Of all people he shouldn't be the one ready to tear me down. _Sharpay finally unlocked her door and jumped into the drivers' seat about to put the key into the ignition, when she stopped her movements and crying suddenly. That's when recognition hit her. _Where am I gonna go? I can't go home; Ryan can't see me this way. Even if I was a great actress he can see through my acting façade and I'm not ready to face him… just yet. _That's when she thought about her frizzy haired boyfriend. _Maybe Chad…_A part of her brain, the logical sense of her brain, shouted, _NO! Even though I'm furious with Troy right now, I know better than to go running to Chad about this. He'd give anything to start a fight with Troy right now. He is seriously pissed off at him for just coming back to Albuquerque. _Sharpay sighed. She knew this part of her mind was right. Chad would kill Troy for saying those things to her. And to top it all off, if he found out Troy had kissed her he would go insane. Not that she would tell him. _Oh no!_ But who knows, maybe Troy would be stupid enough to bring it up as ammunition against Chad? Thinking about her boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend who would inevitably start a fight over her, she was reminded of the days when the three of them would just goof off and hang out.

_-Flashback-_

"_Troy!?!"Sharpay screamed while smacking her boyfriend on the arm._

"_What Pay?" Troy asked, while lightly laughing at his girlfriend._

"_Are you just gonna sit there and watch Chad throw French fries at me? Or are you gonna help?"Sharpay asked. _

"_Okay, Okay. I'll help." Troy said, smirking._

_Sharpay stuck her tongue out at Chad. "Haha Chad. Thanks baby." Sharpay lightly kissed Troy. Chad disgusted by the sight threw a fry at the two._

"_Chad!" Troy and Sharpay said pulling apart from each other. Troy grabbed a handful of fries and threw them at Chad, most of them landing in his hair._

"_Whoa, dude. Not cool." Chad said disappointedly pointing to his fry filled fro._

_Troy laughed, while putting his arm around Sharpay's shoulders bringing her closer. _

"_Chad we need to find you a girlfriend." Sharpay stated, while looking at the face of shock Chad wore._

"_What?" Chad said, shocked while choking down Pepsi._

"_Don't you think it's sad that you hang out with your best friend and his girlfriend all the time? Don't you feel like a third wheel or something?"_

"_No… I kinda like hanging out with you guys." Chad said, honestly._

"_Man, we could still hang out and play ball. And I mean I want some more time with my baby girl." Troy said smiling down at Sharpay and placing a kiss on her lips._

"_Eww, guys. Cut it out. Still eating here." Chad said pointing to his half plate of fries. _

"_Well you know you could be like this with Taylor if you had the courage to ask her out." Sharpay snapped at him, a smirk playing on her face._

"_Well I would like that an- Wait, what did you just say?" Chad said confused._

_Calmly Sharpay said, "I said, you could ask Taylor McKessie out if you had the fricking courage to do it."_

_Chad glared at Troy. "You told her!"_

"_Chad, calm down. You have to understand, it slipped out. I swear!" Troy defended himself._

_Chad looked to Sharpay. "Did you tell anyone about this?" _

"_I'm not that big of a bitch." Sharpay giggled._

"_I'm so sure you're not." Chad mumbled sarcastically, but unfortunately it was loud enough for Troy to hear._

"_Chad, Sharpay is not a bitch. She would never do anything to kill your 'single forever' image. Right baby?"_

"_Right." Sharpay said, smiling at the fact that her boyfriend defended her. She leaned into his side and kissed him passionately. _

"_Dude, you're just defending her because she lets you get in her pants." Chad said, annoyed. _

_Sharpay stopped kissing Troy. "What did you just say, Chad?"_

_Troy kicked Chad from under the table and mouthed 'Thanks a lot'._

"_I said Troy was just defending you cuz' you satisfy his 'needs'." Chad said with a playful smirk._

"_TROY!" Sharpay screamed looking at him in shock and hitting his chest. _

"_What, Pay?" Troy said glaring at Chad, then turning to face a shocked Sharpay._

"_You tell him about our 'alone' time?" Sharpay whispered shocked and angrily._

_Troy nervously scratched the back of his neck, "Well, Pay… we guys talk and Chad was annoying me about how I never got any. And well it kinda slipped. I'm sorry babe."_

"_Troy, be honest. It hadn't slipped once… or twice, try every time you guys did 'It'."Chad smirked knowingly. Troy paled, knowing Sharpay was fuming._

"_Troy, is-is that true?" Sharpay was close to tears and Troy's heart slowly broke into pieces._

"_Shh. Don't cry, Pay, baby. Chad, he's lying. I swear, I only told him about the one time. Please don't cry, I can't stand to see you hurting." Troy soothed into her ear, hugging her, and silently hoping she wouldn't cry and that Chad would shut up before he got into more trouble. _

_Sharpay looked up to Troy and gave a weak smile. "It's okay Troy. I know you didn't do it on purpose and I definitely know that you didn't want Chad spilling this out to me." She glared at Chad._

_Chad looked confused. "What just happened? One minute you were pissed at Troy and now you're pissed at me."_

_He smirked at Chad. "She gets me, Chad. You would know that if you had a perfect and wonderful girl like Pay."_

"_And I know that Troy didn't purposely tell you about our hot, steamy night together." Sharpay smiled at Troy's reaction._

_Troy smiled and kissed Sharpay's forehead."I love you baby. And thanks for forgiving me."_

_Chad just slumped into the booth more with an 'Hmph'._

_Sharpay ignored Chad. "Oh don't think you're getting off that easy. I still have a punishment for you." She whispered seductively into his ear with a smirk. _

_Troy smiled a wide boyish grin. "Oh I can't wait." Troy pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, which turned into them making out._

_Chad just rolled his eyes and started eating his fries again. After five minutes of boredom, he picked up some fries and threw them in Troy and Sharpay's direction, hitting them in the face. _

"_HEY!!!!" was all Troy and Sharpay said, while pulling away and laughing at their innocent looking friend. _

"_What?" Chad smirked as he was hit with about ten fries and catching a bunch in his mouth, smiling._

_--_

Sharpay simply smiled at this memory. She loved the days when the three of them could hang out. Sharpay felt her cheeks burn and went up to touch them. She noticed she had started crying again. She had no idea what she was doing. What was she supposed to do? Her ex-boyfriend who had left her for another girl came back and wanted to get back together while she was currently dating his best friend. _Does anyone know what to do in this case? What am I gonna do? _Sharpay felt helpless.

**Knock, Knock.**

Sharpay abruptly shot her head up looking over to her window, where the light tapping was coming from. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw a dark figure outside her window. _Please don't tell me that's Troy. _She quickly tried to wipe her tears as the tapping stopped and the figure peered into the window. Jumping nearly a foot back, Sharpay was shocked to see Chad at her car window. Her heartbeat slowed, as she was relieved to find her boyfriend smiling down at her.

"Hey Sharpie." Chad said as she hopped out of her car and hugged him.

"Hey honey. What are you doing here after school still?" Sharpay asked.

"I had practice. Remember I'm the captain, I can't ditch it or coach will kill me." He said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I guess I sorta forgot." She said, looking over to the main entrance doors. There Troy was just leaving East High. He turned his head to find Sharpay's bright pink car still in the parking. As he scanned the car more, he saw Chad talking to Sharpay and Sharpay staring at himself. Troy smirked and waved slightly to Sharpay. Sharpay quickly looked back to Chad, ignoring Troy at all costs.

-Sharpay POV-

I cannot believe after everything that happened inside just minutes ago, Troy would have the audacity to even look at me anymore. God I just wish he never came back.

"… So how does that sound Sharpie?" Oh crap. What was Chad talking about? I totally zoned out.

"Oh. Yeah, sounds great, Chadikins." I smile, not knowing what I just agreed to. It can't be anything bad, could it?

"Great. I can't wait. I'll pick you up at 7. You decide on the movie, kay?" Oh great another movie date with Chad. That seems like all we ever do these days. I'm desperately hoping that Chad didn't notice my distracted behavior.

"Alright baby." I say, still thinking about the whole Troy situation.

"Look I gotta go. But I'll see you later." I smile at him before kissing him goodbye. Chad runs off to his car and waves to me before leaving the parking lot and heading home.

I turn around to get back into my car. As I settle in, I decide it's a good time to head home and get ready for my date with Chad. As I look out my rearview mirror to back out, I notice Troy's car still in the parking lot and staring at my car intently. I quickly back out and leave, leaving East High and Troy Bolton behind me for the day. Or so I thought.

_Okay im seriously sorry I haven't updated in soo long. I think it has been like 20 years since the last time. I have seriously been swamped with homework, school activities, being grounded from the computer(which I was totally pissed off about), and family troubles going on, I haven't had much time to update, but I also wrote chapter 4 and it will be posted most likely today/tonight or tomorrow. _

_But expect some more flashbacks of Troypay goodness. :) _

_Don't worry they will eventually get together too. _

_Please Read and Review, it makes me happy. && please don't give up on me. Thanks._

_Kaitie._


	5. Confessions & 'I Love You's'

_Attraction_

_Chapter 4: Confessions and 'I Love You's'_

**Previously:**

_I turn around to get back into my car. As I settle in, I decide it's a good time to head home and get ready for my date with Chad. As I look out my rearview mirror to back out, I notice Troy's car still in the parking lot and staring at my car intently. I quickly back out and leave, leaving East High and Troy Bolton behind me for the day. Or so I thought._

_----_

**Later that night**

Sharpay was getting ready for her movie date with Chad. She had spent over an hour deciding on the perfect outfit, even though she knew Chad didn't care about what she was wearing. He had told her a million times that she looked gorgeous in anything. _How corny. _She thought, but was still happy that her boyfriend loved her that much. Or she thinks he loves her. They never really told each other that…yet.

---

She was just getting into her light pink tank top, when a light knocking came upon her door.

"Go Away, Ryan." Sharpay said, knowing her brother probably wanted advice on which hat to wear for his date with her best friend, the no one other Gabriella Montez.

**Knock, Knock.**

"Ryan, I said Go Away." She stated again annoyed, making sure her brother got the message.

**Knock, Knock, Knock.**

Sharpay was getting really annoyed by her brother as his persistent knocking came. Usually he would give up after the first time, but today he seemed really impatient.

"Seriously, Ry. I'm getting ready; go ask mom or dad on which hat to wear."

**Knock, Knock, KNOCK.**

Now Sharpay was seriously pissed off. She walked over to her door and swung it open ready to yell at her brother.

"RYAN, I SAID G-" She was stopped mid sentence by a smirking boy in front of her.

"Oh, don't need to go all pissy on me, Pay." The boy said to her, eyeing her up and down.

It was then that she realized she was half naked, clad only in her pink tank and underwear. Her eyes went wide as she stared back into his sea blue eyes.

"Excuse me a minute." She said as she shut her door quickly and slipped on her favorite pair of jeans. After she gave herself an once-over, she opened her door once again and there stood the same boy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I-I needed to see you. We need to talk Pay." He said, stepping into her pink room and taking a seat on her queen sized bed.

"Troy, I really don't have the time for this." She stayed standing by her bedroom door, adorned with newspaper clippings from her and her brother's various musical performances.

"Why? It's not like you're going anywhere." Troy stated, taking in the familiarity of her room. His eyes scanned over her pictures and locked on one from about a year ago. He swiftly got up and held the picture in his hand. It was a framed picture of the gang after the Wildcats had won the Championship game. Right there, in the middle, was Troy and Sharpay. Troy smiled remembering that day.

_-Flashback-_

_There was only sixteen minutes left in the East High Wildcats v. West High Knights Championship Basketball Game. Troy and his team were down by 10. Half-time just began and the Wildcats were in the locker room having a team meeting. Troy and Chad, being captains, were trying to get them out of their sad and disappointed moods. Chad and Troy knew they could win this game, they needed to win this game for the seniors on it. This would be the last time the seniors would ever play as Wildcats and Troy knew he had to make it their best game yet. _

_Off to the side finishing up their half-time performance, the East High Cheerleaders were just as nervous at the players for the outcome of the game. _

_---_

_Among the anxious crowd, one girl stood out the most. She was clad in red sweatpants with the number 14 on her left thigh in gold lettering, while 'Bolton' was written on her backside. She wore a white Varsity Wildcat sweatshirt with 'T. Bolton: Sophomore Captain' written on the back in red lettering. This loud overly cheerful sophomore was Sharpay Evans. She sat with her best friend Gabriella Montez and her own twin brother Ryan, ready to cheer on their fellow classmates. As the team came back out, ready to play, Sharpay started cheering for the Wildcats. _

"_Go Wildcats!!! WHOO!" _

"_Shar, please sit down and shut up." Ryan asked his sister embarrassed pulling her to the bleachers._

"_Oh fine, Ry. But if they lose because they didn't have any fans cheering for them, then it's your fault." Sharpay said while sitting down next to Gabriella._

"_I'm willing to deal with that, Shar."Ryan said matter-of-factly. _

"_Oh you bet-GO TROYY!!" Sharpay yelled, while jumping up to the sight of her boyfriend of a year._

_Troy turned to face her and winked at her while grinning. Sharpay smiled and blew him a kiss for luck. He caught it, and then ran back to the coach for the second half of the game._

_--_

_Now with only five minutes on the clock, Troy and the Wildcats were all tied up with the West High Knights. The stands were dead quiet as both teams went over plays with the coach. Everyone was waiting either for victory or defeat, both sides hoping and praying for victory. The teams, both nervous (only one of the things they have in common), sauntered onto the court ready to win. The clock starts. The fans are on edge. A foul sends Troy flying to the sidelines. He can barely comprehend what's going on, all he can hear is his dad, the fans screeching, and Sharpay, screaming for him to be okay. He stands, barely able to breathe, as Sharpay pushes her way over to him. When she reaches him, he regained most of his breath._

"_Troy, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, baby. I'm all good." He shoots a smile her way. She gains control over her beating heart. _

"_Don't ever scare me like that again." She smiles a little bit, and then pushes him to the court. "Now go out and win that game!" He smiles and runs back over onto the court._

_The team gaining one free-throw gives the ball to Jason. He shoots and he… misses. The ball is back into the game and both teams fight for the ball. With only 2 minutes left, Chad steals the ball from West High player, Brian James. He fakes right, and breaks left shooting the ball to Troy. With the seconds, now ticking down, Troy shoots the ball. The crowd is silent as the ball makes a swish into the basket. _

"_THE WILDCATS WIN!" the announcers scream into their microphones. Everyone erupts with happiness, as family and friends of the wildcats leap onto the court congratulating the team._

_The parents eventually leave; for their kids have the after party at the Bolton's to attend. The 'gang' (Kelsi, Jason, Gabby, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Martha, Troy, and Sharpay) all are still in the gym having Mrs. Bolton take pictures of them for they just won the CHAMPIONSHIP GAME!_

"_Okay gang this is the last picture and then we gotta go for the party." Mrs. Bolton said, getting in position for the picture._

"_Say Cheese on 3!" Mr. Bolton says while laughing at the students reactions._

_Everyone gets in their poses; with Troy and Sharpay in the middle, holding hands. _

"_1…" everyone stops moving and smiles._

"_2…" Troy squeezes Sharpay's hand and wraps his arm around her waist. She smiles even bigger at the gesture._

"_3…" Troy suddenly kisses Sharpay on the lips, as the camera flashes. They pull apart and grin ecstatically to each, gazing into each other's eyes. _

"_Wow…" was all they could say to each other, for that was their first kiss as a couple. _

_-End Flashback-_

Troy was pulled back from one of his favorite memories by the sound of Sharpay's voice.

"What do you mean, 'it's not like I'm going anywhere'?" Sharpay asked, shocked.

"Huh. Oh I mean, what could you be doing? Ryan's gone…" Troy trailed off seeing her brown eyes sparkle with disbelief.

"Yeah, well… I have people to hang out with other than my brother."

"I know. But Gabi's with him. Who else is there?" Troy says, with a slight chuckle.

"Well, let's see there's my boyfriend. Chad is coming here to pick me up in like 15 minutes, Troy."

"Oh yeah, HIM." Troy said bitterly. "Pay, why are you with him? You should be with me."

"Troy, I can't believe you're seriously saying this. You know the reason why I got together with Chad." Sharpay said, on the brink of tears. "Please, don't take me back to that night, Troy. Please?"

"Pay that was a stupid mistake I made a year and a half ago. I've changed, I swear I have. I-I need you back."

"Troy, you left me for the girl you got pregnant and now almost 2 years later you come back, when I have a boyfriend and have finally gotten over you, saying you want me back. I can't do that Troy. I love Chad, and he loves me." Sharpay says as a tear escapes her eyes.

"Has he ever told you that?"

"What?"

"Has Chad ever told you that he loves you?" Troy says walking over to her.

"Well… not exactly in those words." She says looking down.

"Pay, I can tell you right here, right now that I love you with all my heart." Troy takes her hands and kisses them softly. "I never stopped loving you, Pay. Trust me I tried, because well, I knew you'd never take me back. But it isn't as easy I thought it'd be."

Sharpay starts to silently cry as he gently moves her face up to look at her. "Troy, I- I don't know what to say."

"Say you never stopped loving me either. Say that you'll take me back. Say that one day we're gonna grow old together and have children. Please say that Pay."

"Troy, I can't say any of those things. I'm sorry." She says, voice cracking, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she lets go of his hands. "I'm so sorry, Troy."

He doesn't say anything as he leaves her room with silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

Once he leaves, she shuts her door and falls to the ground sobbing into her hands.

"I still love you, Troy." She whispers into her empty room, with the sounds of her sobs and distant memories filling the air. Suddenly, her phone rings pulling her from her confession. She looks at it and upon seeing the name 'Chad' flashing across it she picks it up and wipes her tears.

"Hel-lo?" she says voice still choked up from crying.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Chad asks concerned for his girlfriend.

"Chad, I don't think I can go out tonight. I'm sorry. Believe me, I truly am." She says, beginning to cry again.

"Why, Sharpie? What happened?" he asks, pushing harder on the accelerator.

"Nothing's wrong. I just need some alone time tonight is all. I'm really sorry this is short notice."

"Okay, babe. Do you want me to come over?"

"No, like I said, I just need to be alone tonight. I hope you understand and that I am really sorry." She says, as more tears fall.

"Oh." He says disappointed, as he loosens his grip on his steering wheel and lifts his foot off the accelerator slightly, bringing him to slow down. "If you need me just call okay, and I'll be right over. No matter what, okay?"

"Alright, I'll remember."

"And I know this is kinda childish and probably really cowardly of me, but… I love you Pay. Remember that, okay?"

"Chad, I-I…" she says, getting choked up.

"I know, I shouldn't have said over the phone, but I needed to tell you and-"

"Chad, I-I love you too."

Chad smiles and says goodbye.

"Bye." Sharpay says as she hangs up.

"What am I gonna do?" She whispers, as she cries hysterically on her bedroom floor.

* * *

i know, i know. dont shoot me!!! im sorry for the terrible wait. im a horrible person i know, but if people are still reading, please REVIEW! im working on Chapter 5 now, and a new story called Hidden Feelings. please REVIEW! luvs ya!


	6. Mixed Feelings Part 1

_Attraction_

_Chapter 5: Mixed Feelings Part 1_

**Previously:**

"_Pay, I can tell you right here, right now that I love you with all my heart." Troy takes her hands and kisses them softly. "I never stopped loving you, Pay. Trust me I tried, because well, I knew you'd never take me back. But it isn't as easy I thought it'd be." _

_Sharpay starts to silently cry as he gently moves her face up to look at her. "Troy, I- I don't know what to say."_

"_Say you never stopped loving me either. Say that you'll take me back. Say that one day we're gonna grow old together and have children. Please say that Pay."_

"_Troy, I can't say any of those things. I'm sorry." She says, voice cracking, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she lets go of his hands. "I'm so sorry, Troy."_

_He doesn't say anything as he leaves her room with silent tears rolling down his cheeks. _

_Once he leaves, she shuts her door and falls to the ground sobbing into her hands. _

"_I still love you, Troy."_

_**---**_

"_And I know this is kinda childish and probably really cowardly of me, but… I love you, Sharpie. Remember that, okay?"_

"_Chad, I-I…" she says, getting choked up._

"_I know, I shouldn't have said over the phone, but I needed to tell you and-"_

"_Chad, I-I love you too." _

_Chad smiles and says goodbye._

"_Bye." Sharpay says as she hangs up._

"_What am I gonna do?" She whispers, as she cries hysterically on her bedroom floor._

**-Monday-**

Sharpay's POV

All day today I try my best to avoid both Chad and Troy, and so far I have done a damn good job of it. That is until Period f, ugh, Biology the only class, besides homeroom, that I have with both of them. _This should be very interesting._

I walk into class and take my assigned seat in between Chad and Troy. They both turn and look at me with smiles on their faces. _Oh god. Why are they smiling at me? _

Suddenly Gabby walks up and sits in front of me. _Thank god for Gabby._

"Hey Gabby!" I say to Gabby…but I don't think the guys got the hint.

"Hey Sharpie." "Hey Pay." Troy and Chad say at the same time. They give each other a glare.

Gabby just gives me an 'um… what do I do?' look. I sigh and put my head in my hands.

"So… Shar, this weekend. Sleepover. You. Me. Kelsi. Taylor. What do you say?" Gabby asks and I look up to her and give a smile.

"Of Course! I need to talk to all you girls about some…stuff." I say as I slightly look at both Troy and Chad, "Where at?" I ask.

"Oh Kelsi's, of course. She has the chef for a father." We both smile as we think about the meals he'll create for us.

"I can't wait." I smile and then Mr. Jameson walks in and Gabby turns around to face the front. _Thank god a weekend away, from Troy and Chad. No awkward situations. Just…us girls. _

**--- Ten minutes later---**

I'm taking notes when suddenly a piece of paper lands onto my desk. I look up and carefully take it and open it. I realize it's a note and start reading it. I smile as I read over the words…

_Pay,_

_Hey babe. Please don't crumple this up and throw it away, like I know you want to. & don't even ask how I knew that, I know you, probably better than you know yourself. I just wanted to tell you that you look amazingly gorgeous today, but what am I saying you look beautiful every day. I would've told you in person, but I haven't seen you much today (Are you avoiding me?) and right now someone seems to be watching and, don't look now, he seems seriously pissed off._

I look over to see Chad with a scowl on his face while writing notes furiously. _Oh boy, now I feel bad. _I look over to see Troy smiling over at me. Quickly I look down, blushing, and go back to reading the note.

_You looked didn't you? Haha, you never did follow people's rules. Since you're probably not gonna talk to me, at all, since what happened on Friday night. But I really need to tell this to you, whether you wanna hear…err… read it or not.*takes deep breath*So Friday night, I meant every word that I said, I swear. I really do love you with my whole being. I need you Pay, and I know that you need me too. I still have hope for us…being together. That's mainly the reason I get up in the morning, to see your beautiful face. I love you, Pay and hope that we'll talk soon._

_Love Always,_

_Troysie xxx_

_(555) 627-2398_

As I finished reading, I realized I was smiling at what he wrote. After I carefully tucked the note into my pocket, I looked up to see that I had another one. I smiled. _Wow Troy. Haven't changed a bit, no matter how deep you can get in a note, there's always another. _I open it and frown slightly as I read the heading…

_Sharpie,_

_Hey, so I couldn't help but overhear, Sleepover at Kelsi's this weekend? Guys invited? Just kidding Hun, I know you probably just wanna hang with the girls this weekend. So have fun, but not too much, kay? Don't do anything I won't do. Wink wink. Haha. Kidding. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me sometime this weekend, how's that sound? Call me to tell me if you wanna. Oh god, Bolton is fricken staring at you, im serious that guy annoys the fucking hell outta me and makes me so angry. Enough about him though, talk to you after school?_

_Love, Chad_

_Oh shit_. I can't hang out with him. Not when I'm having these mixed feelings about Troy. I sigh. I remember when I first met Troy; I knew he was the one for me right then and Chad, well he certainly has changed.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_It was the summer before 7__th__ grade. Gabriella, someone Sharpay met in school and instantly became friends with was having a summer bash, inviting all the kids from their grade. Sharpay just arrived and was walking into the backyard where the pool, food, and guests were when she ran into a frizzy haired kid. _

"_Sorry." She said, as she was getting up from the ground. _

"_Yeah, better be Barbie." He says as he runs off to the pool._

"_Asshole." She says as she walks through the sliding glass doors to the backyard. _

_The backyard is beach themed with everything from leis to beach balls to even a beach shack with snacks, which Mr. Montez made for the party. Mrs. Montez made all the summer favorites: Hot dogs, Burgers, her special sherbet punch and even had Mr. Neilson and Mr. Baylor cook up desserts for the kids. There were a string of multicolored lights strung all over the yard. The pool has been open since May and was now occupying most of the guests there._

_Sharpay spots a dark and wavy haired Latina. "Gabby!" she says as she walks over to the pool area and sets her beach bag on a chair. _

"_SHAR!" Gabby yells as she hurriedly gets out of the pool to envelope her in a hug. "You finally made it. Let's swim!" she drags Sharpay over to the pool, in which they immediately go into. _

_--- _

_All the while a sandy haired boy was playing around in the pool with his friends Chad, Jason, and Zeke, when he heard his friend, Gabby, scream an unusual name out and rush out of the pool. He looked up to find an insanely attractive girl get tackled into a hug by Gabby. He couldn't help himself but to stare at the blond girl as she and Gabby made their way to the pool and started goofing off. As the girls were goofing off in the water, Troy, Zeke, Chad, and Jason decided to go play basketball. After playing for about 20 minutes, they were interrupted by two girls walking up to them in their bikinis._

"_Hey guys. Do you ever stop playing basketball?" Gabby asked half-joking. _

"_Well… no, Gabs. We don't actually." Zeke replied smiling over to the girls, taking notice of their bikinis. "And who's your attractive friend here?"_

_Gabby just rolled her eyes. "This is Sharpay. Sharpay, this is Zeke, Jason, the one with the crazy afro is Chad, and finally Troy. They are on the basketball team." _

"_Hey, Nice to meet you." Sharpay said, looking over the guys. "Hey, aren't you the guy that ran into me earlier?" she turned to Chad._

"_Me run into you?! You must be delusional Barbie. You ran into me." Chad shouts at her._

"_Yeah right! You clearly ran into me. Maybe your hair got in the way of your vision, Poodle."_

_They all stifle laughs as Chad and Sharpay are still fighting. Troy is checking out Sharpay in her black bikini. _

"_Okay guys break it up. This fighting is getting old and fast." Troy says as he is still eyeing Sharpay. She turns to him and smiles._

"_You're right. What was your name again?" Sharpay asks, still smiling._

"_Troy, Troy Bolton." He smiles back at her and takes her hand, kissing it lightly. She giggles._

"_Aw, how sweet."_

_He chuckles. "How about we go get a drink and get to know each other better?"_

"_I'd love to." She smiles and looks over at Gabby, who just winks at her in return._

**-End Flashback-**

The bell rang. End of Biology. _Has it been fifty minutes already? _I stuffed both notes into my backpack and ran off for my next class.

**Can you say Filler chapter? Ahaha. That's what this was. Ugh. Im sorry for not updating. I forgot about this story and hidden Feelings, and am working on more stories. One is Called 'Runaway Love" and has a trailer up already, so please check it out. The other is called 'Three Years In The Past.' And I have written about 4 chapters for that already, but they are kinda short. These stories have just been flowing for me, and I'm trying to direct that flow towards these stories. **

**So sorry about that. Kaitlin! Aka Duhhitskatieox**


	7. Sleepover Mayhem

_Attraction_

_Chapter 6: Sleepover Mayhem _

**Previously:**

_The bell rang. End of Biology. Has it been fifty minutes already? I stuffed both notes into my backpack and ran off for my next class. _

Sharpay's POV

Finally Friday. All week I have been avoiding Chad and Troy. Or at least I tried to. It's the end of the day and the night of the girl only sleepover with Taylor, Gabby, and Kelsi, and I cannot wait. I have waited about a week for just a night of the four of us, and I have so much to tell them.

I'm at my locker, just putting my books away, when Gabby taps me on the back. She's probably here to tell me to hurry my ass up, so I take my sweet time getting my bags. I close my locker and lock it, then turn around to face… Troy. Not Gabby. _Damn._ I was so close to leaving and not seeing him for a while. I stand there wondering what the hell he is doing here, when he suddenly speaks.

"Hey Pay. I haven't seen much of you this week. How are you?" he asks as he leans against my locker casually.

"I'm fine, just been busy. Where'd you come from?" I ask, not worrying about being blunt. He laughs, and I'm confused. "What?" I ask, getting kinda irritated.

"Not being worried about being blunt I see." I blush as a stray piece of hair falls into my face. He takes his hand and places the piece back behind my ear. I flinch away.

"Don't touch me." I say calmly and softly, after what happened a few weeks back, I'm still afraid to make him upset. Even if I do think I still love him.

"Come on Pay. Don't be like this, please." He moves closer to me. And I try to move away, but only get as far as the lockers will allow without hitting them.

"Troy… Please can you leave me alone?" I plead, as I stare into his eyes. "Please?"

"Fine," he moves back, and I breathe a little easier, "But only for right now. I need to talk to you, and I need to see you." He leaves, and I turn to see Gabby running up to me, and behind her are Taylor and Kelsi walking.

"Are you okay, Shar? We just saw Troy talking to you." I nod, as she continues. "What did he say?"

"He was just wondering where I've been lately. Since you know I've been ignoring them." I reply, as we walked to Kelsi's car.

"Ignoring them? Who's them?" Kelsi asks, on our way to her house.

"Troy and Chad." I say quietly.

"Chad?! Why would you ignore your own boyfriend?" Taylor asks. I stay silent and everyone stares at me.

"Shar? Are you going to answer the question?" Gabby asks.

"I'll tell you guys all about it later. When we get to Kelsi's house." I say, and turn up the music. Everyone else is quiet.

---

An hour later we arrive at Kelsi's and set our bags in her room. This is where we are now. Sitting. Just sitting, with them all staring at me waiting for me to start talking. I take a deep breath, and let it go. Then I take another.

"Okay, so this is how it is…" I take another breath. "I think I still love Troy, but I don't wanna hurt Chad. Because I- he's still someone I care for. But with Troy being backed here all these feeling are being brought back up. And yes, I'm pissed at him, and I don't wanna forgive him, but I know that if these feelings towards him are in fact true, that I'll most likely take him back." I let out a breathe before looking at them. They look…shocked to say the least. Gabby looks mad, too. "So, what are you guys thinking?"

"Are you out of your mind, Shar?" I look at Gabby, confused.

"What? No. I'm perfectly sane."

"Then why would you want to get back together with a guy, who left you for some slut, and when you have a great guy with you now. Cuz the way I see it, you sound loco. Absolutely Crazy, Shar." I look at her, then the others.

"She's right Shar. Why would you take him back, even if he begged you to. He hurt you worse then any other person has. He's bad news." Kelsi agrees with Gabby.

"Well, even if that's true. I can't deny my feelings. Yes, he broke my heart and I'm mad. But I still love him. I loved him then, and I don't think I ever stopped."

"I agree with Sharpay." I look over surprised to Taylor. I never thought that she would be the one agreeing with me. "I mean, no offense I don't think you should get back together with him, but I don't think you should shut him out of your life for good. I mean, practically the same thing happened to me and Chad, and I'm still friends with him and Sharpay, and am even dating someone new."

I smile at her knowing how hard it is for her to see me and Chad together, and knowing that he's happy with someone new.

"Thanks Tay." She smiles, and Gabby grimaces.

"Shar, I've been your friend since the 7th grade, and I love you as my sister. But I mean seriously do you think that he's gonna settle on just being friends with you? He's gonna try and break you and Chad up if he can get that close to you."

"And you were also friends with Troy since preschool along with Chad. He wouldn't do that, Gabby. He wants to see me happy. He's a good guy, even if he did leave me for some other woman; he was doing the right thing. He got her preggo, and was gonna help her."

"If he's helping her, then why is he back? Huh? If he's such a great guy, why did he leave her, to come back for you?" Kelsi unexpectedly shouts. My mouth hangs agape, as I think of something to say to that.

"I don't know." I say softly. "We really haven't had the chance to talk like that."

"And Troy's violent, Shar. We don't want you to get hurt." Gabby says, and my shoots up towards her direction to face her.

"What?" I ask.

"I remember what happened last week. You called me crying and told me how you were pinned up against the lockers with him grasping your clothes, and how he flung you on the ground. He also assaults you in school."

"When did he assault you in school, Shar?" Taylor asks, shocked.

"I don't know. Gabby?" I ask Gabriella for clarification.

"Well the way he kissed you, I would call it assault." She says, as I roll my eyes.

"Oh yeah, he's really gonna go to jail for simply kissing me twice on the lips."

"TWICE?!" They all ask, as they look at me.

"When was the second time?" Kelsi asks.

"Well when he came by my house that night. He kissed me, but it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big a deal? Shar, are you high? You have a boyfriend, and you're saying that another guy, no that your ex, kissing you isn't a big deal. God, who are you?"

"I'm someone who is very confused and doesn't know what to do. I'm someone who is trying to ask her friends for good advice and all that they do is judge me. So if anyone cares, I'm going to befriend Troy and give him a chance, which is more than what any of you have done." I get up and grab my bag.

"Shar, where are you going?" Taylor asks me.

"I'm Leaving!" I leave the room and slam the front door, so that they all know I left. _God I can't believe them._

Sorry, but for your enjoyment two chapters are out. This is the second, so happy reading. And sorry that they are kinda short, but whatever. I have a lot planned for this, so hold onto your seats you're in for a ride. And I am very happy that I got back into the groove with this story.


	8. AN: PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT

Sorry about not updating a Chapter like everyone has been waiting for, but I have some important and saddening news. This morning my Flashdrive , which held my life(literally), broke. SO that means everything: my stories that I have been working on (some oneshots, every chapter, and some other stories I have started) are **GONE**! I literally cried when I found it. It held everything I ever accomplished in their. So I'm sorry to say, that I will be updating a little later than normal, since I have to copy and paste my story form here and put it on another one I have.

So please bear with me, I'm devastated. And could really use some support.

But mostly I am pissed off. I was writing this amazing one-shot, and was almost done when it broke. :( now I have to start it from scratch… FML!

So some things I have to work entirely on, (such as Chapter 7 of _Attraction_, Chapter 2 of _Hidden Feelings, _and the prologue for _Runaway Love)._

I'm sorry, but at least I am better than I was this morning. I thought of quitting writing altogether. **(I'M NOT DON'T WORRY).**

FML, Kaitlin. Aka Duhhitskatieox


End file.
